The airflow around an aerofoil having a sharp leading edge tends to separate at the leading edge and breakaway over the upper aerofoil surface, depending on angle of attack. Various means have been used to reattach airflow over these aerofoils, and reduce the breakaway flows which generally decrease lift and increase drag.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an aerofoil with enhanced attachment of airflow for rotors such as for VTOL aircraft, or for use on other types of aircraft wings, such as for STOL, supersonic or hypersonic type aircraft, or to at least provide the public with a useful choice.